


Welcome To Jurassic World (Zach Mitchell × fem!reader)

by nefelibataaa



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady Friendship, Dinosaurs, F/M, Multi, Post-Jurassic World (2015), Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Pre-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Protective Zach Mitchell, Raptor Parent Owen Grady, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefelibataaa/pseuds/nefelibataaa
Summary: The girl smiles brightly, then lifts up her sunglasses revealing the most gorgeous pair of (e/c) eyes I've ever seen. My breath hitches in my throat."Welcome to Jurassic World." (Y/n) Grady says.~~~(Y/n) Grady, Owen Grady's daughter, is Jurassic World's youngest employee at sixteen. She's a certified paleo-veterinarian, one of the only in the world. A badass, gun wielding queen who's grown up on the island nearly all her life-- Raptor Girl.When Claire Dearing's nephews come to visit the park, she asks (Y/n) to watch them. And so begins everything, for better or worse, when a new dinosaur escapes from it's enclosure and the kids are forced out on their own.Follow (Y/n) and Zach on their adventures through life, and the many life threatening predicaments they become involved in. Unravel the secrets of your family, fight bad guys and blood thirsty dinosaurs, and fall in love with the adorable brown eyed boy.With a risky present, and a uncertain future, all in Jurassic World.~~~
Kudos: 2





	1. I Need a Favour

(your point of view)

The sun beats down relentlessly today, I'm thankful that I'm in the shade of a large tree in front of our 'cozy' little house by the water. A breeze blows of the lake, swirling my hair around my face softly, cooling my damp skin.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, smearing a bit of motor oil. I reach over the engine of my bike again, placing back another piece of machinery.

My dad already left for work earlier, I'm just fixing my bike to drive into the park for work.

I'm Jurassic World's youngest employee, at the age of sixteen. I'm a paleo-veterinarian, a dinosaur vet. I heal the animals at the park if they are sick, give them their shots, and their check ups. My job is literally awesome.

I've lived on the island since I was ten, about the time my dad got a job here training raptors. His job is even more awesome.

I screw in one last piece in my motorcycle, and start it. The engine purrs to life, free of the sickly sound I took it apart for. I turn it off then wipe the motor oil from my hands onto my jeans, stepping back to admire my craftmanship.

I hear a soft hum coming from down the winding dirt road, and a fancy white SUV rolls up in front of our shack. It's too pristine to be on this part of the island, only higher ups drive cars like that. 

Claire Dearing steps out. Her red hair cut bluntly, her white shirt and skirt crisp and clean, her matching heels sinking into the mud-- not the right type of outfit for a jungle. I should have known it was her. 

"Dr. Grady?" She says, as if she hasn't talked to me before about a hundred times.

"How can I help you?" I ask, curious. "And you can call me (y/n)." I smile. There is no need for all the formalities, I'm only sixteen.

She smiles, slightly too. "Well, (y/n), I need a favour."

I raise an eyebrow, indicating her to continue. Claire usually never comes to me for things. Besides, wouldn't she go to an older staff member if she needed something done?

"My nephew's arrive today." She says, crossing her arms. "I was wondering if you could show them around, take them to see the sights, keep them safe? My sister would kill me if they got hurt, and I'm busy today. I need to show Masarani a new dinosaur."

I think it over, it would be nice to hang out with kids for once, rather than the usual adults. But why can't Claire take the day off to spend with her family?

"Sure, I'll make sure they don't get into trouble." I respond, happily. "How old are they? What are their names?"

She grimaces a little, shrugging. "Their Names are Grey and Zach Mitchell. One is 10, 12 ish. The other is in highschool, probably your age I don't know for sure."

"You don't know how old your nephews are!" I raise an eyebrow, shocked. I guess she really doesn't know them.

"I've been busy." She admits. "They arrive in an hour and a half, Zara will be waiting for you at the docks. Thank you so much!" She gushes.

"Not a problem!" And at that Claire hops into her shiny SUV and drives back up the dusty winding road, back to the luxurious part of the island.

~~~

After my cold shower I change into a pair of distressed denim shorts, a Jurassic Park tee (which Claire hates when I wear, probably because of the parks untimely end), my worn brown combat boots, my aviator sunglasses, and pull half my hair back. And of course my ever present silver raptor necklace, it's silver and short with a tiny raptor pendant. My dad gave it to me as a gift when we moved here. 

I strap my pistol on my belt, five bullets total in the clip. It's more of fancy looking weapon then a practical one, but it's just precaution. I've never had to use it, yet. My dad makes me carry it everywhere though. 

My pocket knife is also stapes to my belt, a sixteenth birthday gift from my dad. He really knows how to pick gifts out. My back pocket is where I stuff my satellite phone, and I clip my walkie talkie to my belt as I go out the door.

I don't have a cell phone like other kids my age, there isn't that great reception here. 

My amber ring glints on my finger, a mosquito trapped within. A reminder that the great scientific achievement came from a tiny insect. A reminder that anything is possible.

John Hammond, the original founder of Jurassic Park, is my idol. His vision helped bring the dinosaurs to life. I absolutely adore the creatures here, and none of it would have been possible without his vision.

Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, and of course Dr. Ian Malcolm are also my idols. They were there when the first park went haywire, they helped set things right. Though their views on the dinosaurs peeve me a bit, they believe that they shouldn't exist.

They believed it was 'unnatural'.

I liked the first park better, even though I wasn't alive when it was still here. It was just something... magical. The first park was a miracle, even if it only lasted a little while.

Jurassic World is just a genetically modified, modernized copycat. We seriously get companies to sponsor newly designed hybrids. 

If anything, that is unnatural.

I don't tell anyone that though, considering I work here, I probably won't be getting that pay raise if I go around telling everyone how Jurassic World is a shitty fraud.

After I'm changed, and I have everything I may need for the day, I jump on my bike, kick up the stand, and drive up the winding dust road.

Unknowingly have just made the biggest decision of my life.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally posted on wattpad under _-_nefelibata_-_, because of recent events i am also posting it on here as extra precaution. i hope you'll enjoy this story, and check out some of my other works as well! it is complete at the moment, but i will be adding a pat three once the third jurassic world movie comes out in 2022.


	2. Welcome to Jurassic World

(your point of view)

I meet Zara at the docks, she's typing away at her phone, like always. I'm surprised she ever gets any work done on that thing, then again her only job is to make sure Claire gets her coffees and to her meetings.

"Hey." I announce my presence, greeting her kindly.

Zara looks up slightly, nods, then returns her attention to her phone. Apparently I'm not worth her time.

I roll my eyes. I'm not too fond of her. She's a stuck up snob, in my opinion, and in many of my co-workers' opinions too. Though none of us tell Claire this, we make fun of Zara behind her back. It's very juvenile of us, though I can get away with it being a child myself.

After a few minutes, the ferry pulls into the dock, and the new load of people start filing out.

Excited children and their parents, grandparents with their grandchildren, groups of teenagers all on their vacations. They all look in awe of the island, of the park. Even the people who come here all the time find it just as fascinating as before. 

I'm not a people person, and I feel almost suffocated within the crowd.

Zara looks up, rolls her eyes, annoyed that she has to focus on someone other than herself for once. She holds up a sign I didn't notice she had before, two names scratched hastily on a black piece of paper.

Zach & Grey Mitchell, it reads.

Two boys in the crowd look over at us, spot the sign and walk towards us. They must be Grey and Zach, thankfully the one does look close to my age. Maybe today won't be too bad, it's been so long since I hung out with kids my age.

~~~

(Zach's point of view)

I broke up with my girlfriend a few days before going to the park. She was a self centered, egotistical bitch who thought she was better than everyone else. I wasn't much nicer though. 

Our parents say goodbye to us repeatedly at the airport, after the long, headache inducing car ride with them and Grey. God give it a rest! I think, we are just leaving for a week.

"Have fun, look out for your brother. And please, stick together." My mom says in my ear while she hugs me goodbye, for the eighth time.

"Yes, I promise." I say, not really intending on hanging around with Grey the whole time. I want to have fun, meet some girls maybe. I don't want to play baby sitter for my twelve-year-old brother.

It's hard to flirt with girls when he's around.

"And, if something chases you." My mom teases us, one last time. "Run!"

"Ha ha." I fake laugh, pulling Grey with me through customs. Little do I know now, I will soon be following her advice, for once.

~~~

After we get of the plane in Costa Rica, we take a ferry from the mainland to the island. Isla Nublar. The ride is quick and soon enough the giant boat docks.

Grey and I step off the ferry, finally after many annoying questions and random facts from Grey. We begin looking for Aunt Claire on the dock, I haven't seen here for years, and Grey barely remembers her.

Instead there's a woman holding a sign reading, Zach & Grey Mitchell.

I roll my eyes. Claire really couldn't take five minutes out of her day to pick us up? She couldn't take the day off to spend with her nephews who she hasn't seen for seven years?

Are we really that unimportant to her?

Then I spot the girl standing beside the woman, and I'm suddenly okay with the circumstances.

The girl looks my age with (h/l), (h/c) hair. She is wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt that has the old Jurassic Park logo on it. Aviator sunglasses cover her eyes.

This could be fun, I think. We walk up to them.

"Zach and Grey Mitchell?" The woman with the sign asks, in a British accent.

I nod, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Yep that's us."

The girl smiles brightly, then lifts up her sunglasses revealing the most gorgeous pair of (e/c) eyes I've ever seen.

My breath hitches in my throat.

"Welcome to Jurassic World!" She exclaims.

~~~


	3. I've Seen Triceratops Flirt Better than You

(Zach's point of view)

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Grey asks, he looks upset but I expected this.

"She's a little busy today." The girl frowns, crouching down level with him. "But I'm (Y/n) and I'll be giving you a VIP tour of the park!"

"I'm Zach, and this is Grey" I offer my hand for (y/n) to shake.

She takes it, standing. Her hand is calloused, as if she works with them often-- mine are soft as silk in contrast. We look into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then (Y/n) breaks away.

"Follow me I'll take you to your rooms." She says with another warm smile.

~~~

"Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago." The monorail announcer says, and sure enough they come into view.

Grey jumps up and hurries to the front, much more happy then I. 

(y/n) giggles beside me. "He's excited, huh?" She smiles.

Her smile is beautiful, and contagious.

"Yeah" I smile back. I can't find anymore words.

~~~

We get off the monorail, Grey rushing to get to our room. All of us close behind his sprinting steps.

"Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o'clock." Says the woman, Zara, far behind all of us. "Can he slow down?" She asks annoyed.

"Nope." I snap. Gray has already gotten on a nearby escalator and gestures excitedly to us.

"Come on!" He shouts.

We enter our hotel room, which is extremely lavish. Thank god we have separate beds.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access. So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line." Says Zara, pulling out some sort of wristbands, she types on her phone once more.

"Let's go!" Shouts Gray, he is extremely excited.

I flop on a bed, "Dude, she said we had to wait." I tell him

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" He says, jumping on the bed beside me.

"Don't worry Gray," says (y/n) still with a smile. "We'll still have lots of time."

"Do you work at the park?" Grey asks her.

She tucks a piece of her (h/c) hair behind her ear, I watch her intently. "Yes, I'm a paleo-veterinarian, a dinosaur vet." She says.

"Wow that's so cool!" Exclaims Grey.

Even I have to admit, that is pretty cool.

"Do you take care of all the dinosaurs, even the T-Rex?" He asks.

She nods, taking a seat on the bed too.

"What's your favorite dinosaur?" He asks her.

She smiles again, and holds out her necklace pendant. "My favorite is the Velociraptor, my dad trains them. What's yours?" She asks Grey.

"I don't know it's so hard to choose, there are so many cool ones!" Answers Grey. "But I do really like the Ankylosaurs."

"They are pretty cool, aren't they." (Y/n) agrees with him. "Do you have a favorite one?" She looks at me.

"Um... The same one as you." I say, maybe she'll buy it. Maybe she'll like me better if we have something in common. 

"The velociraptor?" She asks,

"Yeah that one." I answer, not really sure.

She nods, then smirks mischievously.

"Isn't it incredible how many pounds of leaves a raptor can eat in a day!" She exclaims, her voice laced with fake awe.

God, I know nothing about dinosaurs. "Yeah..." I say "incredible."

Then (y/n) and Grey start laughing.

"Busted." Grey mutters.

"What!?" I ask, I have no idea what they are talking about.

"Raptors are carnivores, but nice try." She smiles at me. "Honestly I've seen Triceratops flirt better than you." She winks at me.

I give her a flustered smile.

~~~

(Your point of view)

I have to admit, Zach makes my stomach flutter with butterflies.

I try to push it down though, they'll be gone by the end of the week, it'll amount to nothing. Besides, I just met him.

Grey runs in front of us to the Innovation Center. "Come on!" He shouts after us, I can't help but smile.

"Relax." Says Zach beside me.

"Come on!" Grey shouts again.

"Dude, chill." Says Zach. "God, he's annoying" he mutters.

"He's just excited" I insist.

~~~

We push open the double doors and enter. The interior of the building is a flurry of activity, too many people again.

The statue of John Hammond stands tall toward the back of the building. My idol.

"Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on an exciting journey 65 million years into the past." Says the announcer. In the center of the lobby is a holographic platform, currently displaying a life-size projection of an Apatosaurus which roars mightily.

the whole place buzzes with life.

Grey rushes over to the Mr. DNA Show, where visitors are quizzed about genetics. After a quick scan of the screen he immediately begins pushing buttons and reciting the answers.

"Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived." He says.

"Your extremely smart for your age." I comment, I had only learned those things when I learned about paleo-veterinary. 

Grey smiles proudly.

Zach comes to stand beside us. "Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting." He tells his brother.

"Relax." I say, crossing my arms. "Let him have fun." Zach is trying to act too cool for this place.

"Gray, is that you?" We turn around and see Claire descending the stairs on her phone, of course she is on her phone.

"Aunt Claire!" Grey shouts, as if he hasn't ever seen his aunt. 

Grey runs over, Zach reluctantly follows, me right beside him. Zach doesn't seem as excited to see his aunt.

As she hangs up and reaches the bottom, Gray runs up and hugs her. She awkwardly hugs him back. 

Zach walks up, hands stuffed into his pockets. 

"Whoa, Zach! Last time I saw you, you were like..." She holds a hand at about roughly Gray's height. "That must've been, what? Three, four years ago?" She asks.

"Uh, seven. Seven years. But, you know, close." Zach responds. I can tell he's a little hurt. It's sad to see families like this. My dad and I are so close, it's hard to imagine what it would be like.

"Zara and (y/n) are going to take great care of you until I'm done working tonight, okay?" Claire says, not taking time for her nephews.

"You're not coming with us?" Grey asks her, disappointment lacing his voice.

Zach rolls his eyes, he expected this. So did I. It's so sad. They never see her and she can't even take the day off work to spend it with them.

"Oh, um, I really wish that I could, but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right?" She tries to defend herself.

Zach sighs, stepping away from his aunt back to me.

Claire's phone rings. "Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh...uh, six." She says, more like a question.

"No, no, don't forget you have the..." Zara interrupts, I wish I could shut her up just so Zach and Grey could spend time with their aunt.

"Right, I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times?" Claire asks.

Zach and Grey don't respond. They are both upset.

"Okay, so, um, have fun. And take very good care of them." She says looking at me and Zara, then she walks away with her phone back to her ear.

"Let's go have fun!" I suggest, trying to cheer them up. I have a day of fun activities planned for all of us.

~~~


End file.
